


Sander Sides Prompts/Ideas for those who have talent

by LunausSerket715



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunausSerket715/pseuds/LunausSerket715
Summary: Basically all the ideas for Sander Sides ships and well as just Fun Au Ideas I come up, The basic Idea was to give all you talented creators ideas/ Inspiration.So that being said feel free to use any of them, All I ask is for small credit and send me a link or tell me the name of it in the comments so I can read it!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hello welcome to my ideas book for all of you amazing creators who could hopefully find some inspiration from some of these ideas. Make Sure You Guys Let Me know If any of you guys use any of these Ideas so I can read them!


	2. ~Beetlejuice Au~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Inspiration from Teardroppedew's Animatics-  
> Plot Has Spoilers For The Musical so Fair Warning for those who don't know it

Cast: Lydia-Vigil  
Betelgeuse-Remus  
Barbra-Patton  
Adam-Logan  
Charles-Janus  
Delia-A human Remus? (XD idk who to put here)  
Dead Mom-Thomas  
Ms. Argentina- Roman (That man would slay in that red Dress)

Plot; Beetlejuice the musical (duh jk love ya!) Basically Remus Betelgeuse S. is a demon who is trapped in a state where he can not be seen by almost anyone. Remus finds a soon to be dead couple and wants to use them as a way to be freed. Logan and Patton died in they're own house allowing them to haunt said house where a new family moves in. After the death of one of Virgil's dad's (Thomas) his Dad decided to move them as well as Virgil's "life coach" (human Remus Name) into a new house for a new start. Virgil finds himself seeing the ghosts of the previous owners, quickly making friends with them. Virgil still grieving the lost of his father as well as felling Invisible to everyone, is motivated to find his mother as well as be seen. After finding out about his Father moving on with his "life coach" Virgil goes to the roof in hopes to kill himself, Instead he meets Remus A demon ,Virgil seems to be the only alive person who can see him. After a small burst of inspiration Virgil, Patton, and Logan come up with a plan to scare Virgil's dad. At a dinner party that night Logan and Patton possess Virgil's Dad as well as all the guests. The attempt leads Virgil to find that the Plan backfires, Finally having enough he summons Remus leaving him alone in the house with the demon. ~Act One Ends~ We. cut back to Virgil and Remus's shenanigans in the house. Virgil finds himself still wanting to find his dead dad, He finds A book only the dead can read. He goes to Patton and Logan who want to protect Virgil and be there for him. They refuse to read the book hoping to keep Virgil safe. Virgil being upset goes to Remus hoping he can help him. During it Janus returns for Virgil with a wannabe Exorcist. Chaos ensues and Virgil finds himself in the Nether world with his father trailing after him. After a super catchy song Virgil finds himself searching for his dead dad. Feeling hopeless he finally is found by his Dad and they open up to each other. When they finally get back they find Remus causing havoc. Remus agrees to stop if Virgil Marries him.("Hey, I don't make the rules. Come to think of it I don't have any rules")Virgil begrudgingly agrees and marries turning Remus human once again. Till Virgil quite literally backstabs him. Leading to the end of the story. 

Summarizing The whole Musical was fun XD


	3. Deceit “ I’d like to Ssssee your manager”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit being a Karen at one point while poor Virgil is dreading being alive.

Cast: Janus-Karen  
Remus-Dad  
Virgil-Depressed Son  
Ship: Janus x Remus

Plot: Poor Virgil and Remus just wanted McDonalds. Everything went well till Virgil got the wrong order. Remus and Virgil Now have to deal with a pissed Janus.

Fun Fact: A Friend of mine made some Art for this prompt


	4. Fairy Tale- Roman writing a fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman decides to write a fanfic

Plot: Roman decides to write into a notebook he find's in his closet. Roman writes a fairy tale of him and all his friends Especially his crush Virgil. The Next morning Roman finds himself in the story He had written and Now must progress through the story with his friends and crush Virgil. 

Ships: Roman x Virgil (Main) Logan x Patton, Remus x Janus (Background)


End file.
